


Mako's Modern Life

by Kalandan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Pacific Rim Secret Santa 2015, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Shatterdome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalandan/pseuds/Kalandan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests for the Pacific Rim Secret Santa.  This is a mix of characters and times.  First is set post movie, focused on Mako and Raleigh.  Second is Pre movie when Tamsin first meets Mako.  Third is a look at Mako and Raleigh's drift with a bit of Yancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Movie, a look into Raleigh and Mako living with what is left. Piecing each other and themselves back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the request: I would love anything that looks at Mako and Raleigh after the end of the movie, or about their point of view on each other over the events of the movie, or an AU. With these two, shippy or not, I'm also perfectly okay with something, say, bordering on cute. Heeh. Something that looks into how the/their drift works would also be great.   
> I went a little angsty for Mako, but definitely cute on Raleigh's side. Enjoy!

After closing the breach, Mako and Raleigh are brought back to the shatterdome to be thoroughly checked, they are both considered modern science miracles, surviving the antiverse, as well as being the only surviving Jaeger pilots.

After the week spent in medical, Mako and Raleigh were cleared to move freely about the shatterdome. They were given explicit instructions that if they were to leave the base they would require a security detail to accompany them at all times. Raleigh raised his eyebrow at the emphasis the head of security put on that. “every moment? What they going to follow us to the toilet too?”  
Without hesitation she responded “yes, that would be included in ALL times, Ranger Becket.”  
Dumbfounded by the answer to his smart as remark he says nothing more. Mako simply nods her understanding of the situation. Raleigh can feel her closing in on herself, staying inside the base is fine for her.

Raleigh worries his lip, wonders _how canI help Mako? I'm alive because she was there with me in Gipsy, how can I ever repay the favor?_ She's lost her father, and even if they weren't drift compatible Rals would know she would want to mourn privately. Only thing is, it's hard to be private once you've shared your head space with someone, there's always a little piece of them that gets left behind, floating around like residue from an oil spill.

But that residual effect goes both ways, so he knows how she feels. They spend the next few days in a quiet routine, eating breakfast together, working out, then parting ways until dinner. Raleigh suspects that Mako retreats to her quarters most days for that time.

Raleigh gets lost in the Jaeger bays most days, high up, he’s acclimated to the heights of the wall, and a Jaeger con pod. No one bothers him, and he can ponder over his fresh wounds, drifting is a messy business. Raleigh swears; _I miss Sensei, no the Marshall_ , with a keen sense some days. Maybe it's because his head is so muddled from the solo drift, but he sometimes has trouble distinguishing himself from her or from the parts of him that are still Yancy. He keeps his appointments with the psychs, its beneficial, even if he only talks half as much as they’d like.

On his way out after a session, maybe a week after the closure, the psych asks, “Do you see Mako frequently?”  
It's a curious question, being that at least a third of their time is spent discussing her, but never her directly, it's the her in his mind they discuss mostly. Raleigh raises an eyebrow, wondering what kind of response he expects of him.

Exhaling slowly, the psych adds, “She hasn’t been to see me, is all. I thought maybe you would know why…” He looks away, “Never-mind, it's not your place, forget I said anything. Have a good day Ranger.” With that, Raleigh leaves without another word. But it gets him to thinking even more about his copilot.

He stops dead in his tracks, despite the lack of a jaeger she is still his copilot. The implications reverberate through him, like the sounding of a gong. He knows she doesn’t sleep some nights, those are when she comes to his quarters and sits with him. He fears she gets that from him, the insomnia has been a part of him for so long he forget what life was like without it. 

She doesn’t eat enough most days. Not out of lack of appetite, but her inability to deal with other people.  He makes sure to keep her stocked with protein bars for the days that going down to the mess hall is too public. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this, even if Raleigh can't help but see it, sometimes he sees her in the mirror.  Then he too will spend the day in quarters.  But that’s not enough, copilots take care of each other. He feels negligent in his duties.

That night after dinner he has an idea of what he can do for her. The next day after breakfast, he goes out into Hong Kong, with a security detail, dressed just like them to blend into the group to do a quick shopping trip unnoticed. A few of the shop customers still recognize him, not surprising, seeing as how his an Mako’s faces have been plastered all over the television since then…

  
But he discreetly looks away, and they don’t cause a commotion. Spending as little time as possible out, he finds what he was looking for, can’t decide and so picks up two choices. The small PPDC party then makes its way back out of the market to the SUVs waiting. Raleigh pulls off his cap once in the privacy of the vehicle. He pats his jacket pocket lightly to make sure the goods are still there. Assured of their location he relaxes on the ride back to the shatterdome.

  
He goes to his quarters, pulls out the package. He carefully lays both out on the desk, considering each in turn. Finally deciding that he’ll just let her choose. He puts them both into a drawer, out of sight, along with the other one he bought for himself. He goes over to Mako’s quarters and knocks. He can hear that she is in, there is a pause before the door slowly swings open.  
She peeks just her head out, Raleigh can tell she’s been crying again, the red puffiness around her eyes giving her away. He averts looking at her beautiful eyes for too long, in fear he’ll scare her away. “Uh, Mako. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind joining me for a few minutes.” His gaze darting around the corridor, like a school boy afraid of girls. “I have something I want to show you… Please.” sensing her hesitation he quickly adds, “it’ll only take a second, and I won’t bug you again, I promise.” He dares to look her in the face again, she seems to weigh it in her mind before simply nodding. She disappears behind the door before it opens fully, and she exits, as graceful as ever.

  
Despite being directly across the hall he looked around again to see if anyone was in the corridor before quickly crossing, Mako following, gaze and head turned down to avoid eye contact with all the non existent people in the hall. Once inside his quarters, he directs Mako to stand in front of the small mirror on the bathroom door, holding gently to her shoulders. “Close your eyes,” She looks slightly suspicious, “Please, it’ll only take a moment.” he pleads with her.

She raises an eyebrow further, but turns back to the mirror and complies with his request.

Raleigh dashes to the drawer, pulls out the smaller pair, slipping the other pair into his pocket. He gently places the first pair over her head, resting on her nose and making sure not to poke her ears with the arms of the sunglasses. Once they are settled he lets go, “What’dya think?” he rushes, eager to please her.

The frames are slim, dark rounded lenses, all black trim, just a dash of color at the end by her ears. She opens her eyes, looking into the mirror, she turns her head one way, then slowly to the other. Her face is a mask of neutral that Raleigh is so used to seeing that he doesn’t let it get to him that she isn’t instantly excited.

“If you don’t like that style, I have another option.” He carefully pulls them from his back pocket, opening the new set to place on her face. She slowly takes the first pair off, closing her eyes, letting Raleigh have the honor of placing the new pair on her face.

This pair is something more akin to a set of aviators, high mirror finish with an hombre color, gold frame that fits snugly on her face. She turns back to the mirror and Raleigh waits. He can’t even see her eyes in this pair, but he can only assume she is looking, as she turns her head again. A small smile quirking at the edge of her lip. Raleigh can’t help but smile brightly at his copilot. “I hoped you’d like those.” He pulls out the last pair, a similar pair, bigger to fit his face, “I got myself a set too.”

They smile without saying more for a while longer, Mako taking looks at them in the mirror. Raleigh breaks the silence with a sheepish “Hope you don’t mind matching.”

“No, I prefer it.” Raleigh’s turn to be surprised. Mako continues “I love them, both of them.” She slides the pair down to the tip of her nose, leveling her gaze at Rals. “Thank you.” When she smiles next it reaches into her eyes too.

Raleigh shifts his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. He opens his arms, an invitation, not an obligation. She puts the glasses back in place on her nose before stepping into his embrace. She mumbles into his chest, “thanks Raleigh”

He smiles again, kisses the top of her head, “don’t mention it Mako, its what a good copilot does. We look out for each other.” He smiles at her again.  "I'd be dead without you," he chuckles, "Dead in more ways than one.  Its not much, but lets take it one day at a time."

She takes a half step back, looks him in the face, placing her new sunglasses atop her head.  "Arigatou gozaimasu" 

"Dai joubou"


	2. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin wants to get to know Mako better. At the same time why not spoil her too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the request: Anything about Stacker raising Mako, with the pitfalls that entails, would be wonderful. Tamsin as a female influence would be awesome, so would be any look at Stacker's relationship with Tamsin and how it's affected by the loss of Luna and/or the arrival of Mako.  
> Hope this fits what you were looking for.

Tamsin is itching for Stacker and Mako's visit. She has been in remission for several months now, been actually helping out at Kwatch. Its nice really, to have a purpose again, and with Stacker on leave she can have a piece of her family back.

 

She bugged Stacks several days ago in messages, texts, emails, and calls that she wanted to know everything about Mako. She wants to be prepared for her, make the best first impression and all that. Stacks seems to think his girl will love Tamsin, just like he loves her. But she cannot be that easily self assured, sight unseen.

 

Tamsin thinks that Stacks must have read every book there is about parenting before he adopted the girl. She snorts to herself. Means that its Tamsin's job to spoil the girl, Stacks is probably strict with her. _So boring_. Probably why when she asked what is Mako's favorite treat he looked perplexed for a moment, before answering “Tea, green teas mostly.”

 

“That's not a treat! That's a drink Stacks! I mean does she like ice cream, candy, cake, cookies?! That kind of thing.”

 

Stacker seems to ponder Tams' question a moment longer, then “No, she doesn't indulge in anything so pointless, or hard to come by.”

 

“You know what Stacks, she's young, and I'm sure you take great care of her. But Its my role as the bad influence aunt to expose her to all these things.”

 

“Tamsin,” He starts but is cut off.

 

“Don't you Tamsin me Mister! I have survived Kaiju, losing family and friends and cancer! I will not tolerate being told what I can and cannot do with my families' only kid. She gets to know some of the finer things in life damn it! Live a little, at least indulge me this one wish.” She looks at him over the call on the computer. “Please.”

 

He looks away from the screen, a shadow crossing his features, then he mutters, “You're so like Luna that way.” Looking back at her, she can read the raw emotion on his face. 

 

A familiar sadness that she too holds close to her heart, “Fine, but don't get her sick while we're there. I would hate to miss any of the fun things we have planned because someone got a stomach ache.” He winked at the camera then.

 

Tamsin is thrilled with the response.

 

That is how she found herself scouring the island for different types of sweets, from near and far. Since the Kaiju attacked it was hard to get your hands on many things, especially in the middle of the pacific ocean, but she was willing to use her connections and her influence as a former ranger to procure items not typically available. 

 

Afterall she firmly believed in the live each day to its fullest mentality. She managed to put together an impressive basket of things, including but not limited to sweet tarts, timtams, hohos, hobnobs, pixie sticks, chocolate bar variety pack, pocki, dipin’ dots, flying saucers (vanilla, chocolate and mixed), twinkies, gummie bears, mars bars, nerds, and several others. She was actually impressed with how many luxury items she was able to obtain with little money and lots of influence. She arranged the basket with as many items on display as possible on her kitchen counter. It would be hard to miss in her tiny apartment. She couldn't wait to sit down with Mako and see her reaction to each.

 

Stacker and Mako were staying with her for two weeks. Stacker was going to leave Mako in her care for one more week after that while he attended to some PPDC business on one of the other local islands.

 

Day of their arrival Tamsin is a ball of nerves, overly excited for their arrival. She gets to the airport an hour early, pacing the terminal, back and forth.  Expelling some of her energy to ease the jitters. Finally she hears the arrival of Stacker's plane. She rushes over to the gate exit.

Peering over the other passengers, and families, friends waiting. She looks left, right, finally she sees a head, above the others. She rushes towards him, her heart feeling lighter than it’s felt in a long time. She is grinning from ear to ear, _probably look like a fool_ , but she doesn't care.

 

He spots her, and she knows because he points to where she is, his other hand holding that of a young girl, close to his heels. As they approach she kneels and opens her arms, waiting to embrace the girl that will be her family legacy. If she can do only one good thing in her life, let it be this.

 

Stacker stops in front of Tamsin, kneeling so everyone is on the same eye level. “Mako, this is Former Ranger Tamsin Servier, say hello” He doesn't relinquish his hold on the young girl.  But gently pulls her forward, still close to his body, but no longer behind him. 

 

Tamsin waits, with open arms.  “Hajimemashte Mako-chan.” She waits, Mako's eyes light up at the use of Japanese. She turns and looks at Stacker once more, he nods and she finally steps forward into the embrace. Tamsin engulfs the young girl in the hug, wrapping her chin around the girl’s back, and arms wrapping all the way around her slight frame. She can feel the tension in Mako ease as she continues to gently hold her near.

 

Tamsin smiles, whispers into Mako's ear, “Aishiteru Mako”

Stacker smiles at the women in front of him, Tamsin winks at him, assuring him.

 

The next few days Stacker has to keep Tamsin in check from trying too many of the sweets she's acquired for Mako in one sitting. They start off with the snack cakes varieties. Mako makes the most adorable faces as she tries new things. The textures unlike anything she's had in Japan or in a shatterdome, that's for sure. Most of the sweets are too sweet for her tastes. Stacker wasn't kidding when he said she thought of tea as a treat.

 

Tamsin has to limit herself to only two items a day. They fall into a happy familiarity and routine. Getting up, and having a Japanese style breakfast, followed by an adventure out onto the island. 

 

Returning back in the end of the day, Tamsin would take great pleasure in watching Mako pick out what item she wanted to try from the basket. They would sit down, if it was a package of two or more Tamsin would split it with her. But she never ate until after watching Mako take the first bite. The way she gingerly sank her teeth into the unknown, or her expression as the taste would cross her tongue. The puckering faces at the sour candies, or the shock of flavor that would catch her unaware.

 

Mako took to the pocki of course, something she's probably had before. The biggest surprise was discovered in the time after Stacker left for business. That was when they got to some of the items Tamsin was sure Mako wouldn't like, knowing how her tastes leaned. The second day Mako picked out the pop rocks. Tamsin had acquired two flavor packs, blue raspberry and watermelon. Mako carefully pulled both out of the basket. She hands one to Tamsin, who quickly tears the paper wrapping open, showing Mako how to do it without spilling.

 

“You can either pour it straight into your mouth, or if you like pour some into your hand first and sip it from there.” Tamsin instructs. She continues “Oh and to fully enjoy the full sensory experience, open your mouth once they start popping, to hear them better.” Mako looks a little perplexed by this instruction, Tamsin waves her on, “Just try them, then you’ll get it.”

 

Tamsin watches as Mako pours a small amount into her hand, looks at the blue colored candy before tipping it into her mouth. Tamsin keenly watching Mako's face. 

 

The young girl's eyes light up, as the popping sounds begin,  “mmmm” her happy response, now Tamsin is surprised. Mako keeps her mouth closed, despite Tamsin’s instructions.

 

“You like it?” She looks the girl straight in the face, “No worries if you don't.” Tamsin trying not to push the girl too hard.

 

She shakes her head vigorously, “Ummm, it’s good!” Tamsin is gobsmacked for a moment, then bursts out laughing despite herself. She cuts herself off, and grabs the pop rocks she is holding, makes a pouring gesture to Mako. The girl in turn sticks her hand out, and Tamsin fills it with the watermelon flavored candy. Another pleased looks comes across her face as she tastes the different flavor. Tamsin chuckles again, “Which do you like better?”

 

“Hmmm,” Mako ponders this for a moment, then looks straight into Tamsin's eyes as she excitedly replies “Both!”

 

Tamsin lets loose another belly laugh, “Really?! That's great!” She can't help herself and reaches over and brings the girl into a warm hug, kissing her on the top of her head.

“Well I'll make sure to get you some other flavors next time!”

“there are more flavors?” Mako looks like her eyes are about to pop out of her head.

“Yeah! Next time I see you I'll bring them all.  Then we can try them all, sound good?”

Mako’s enthusiastic nod bringing a bright smile to Tamsin’s lips.  This girl has already stolen my heart, Stacks is doomed if he hasn’t fallen already.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drift can show you things about a person's life that they may not even be aware of themselves. Or maybe the mind plays tricks and hides things from the conscious self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the request: Early day rangers, their relationship before or after the arrival of the Kaiju, how it's a affected by the drift, Raleigh dealing with the loss of Yancy, it'd all be great. Also, again, I'm super here for fic that looks at drifting.  
> I like to imagine drifting, so please enjoy this version of drifting with Gipsy Danger.

In a moment you are eight years old. You are looking at your younger brother, he is only six, yet he’s trying to hold back tears.  His lip is split and there is a cut on his chin. on second glance you notice a bruise blossoming on his cheek.  

 

You ask him what happened, he avoids making eye contact.  Anger rises inside you, not at your brother, but at whoever would do this to him.  You ask again, he must sense the anger in you, he tells you. _It was a group of kids at school._ You ask why. He gives you an odd look before answering, as if you should know why. You prompt him again, _why?_ He looks away, _because I’m different_.

 

_In what way?_ you demand, he responds in french, and then you understand.  Your brother is being picked on for speaking his first language.  You comfort your brother then, clean up his face and then take him out to the back yard to teach him how to avoid being beaten up again.  Its a hard lesson for you and him, but one you instill in him and yourself.  

 

You remember this lesson, burn it into your memory to avoid it being repeated. You will do whatever is in your power to protect yourself and your family. If that means teaching your brother how to defend himself, or throwing punches yourself, so be it.  

 

Another moment in time flashes by.  Now you’re in high school, working a crap job at the local movie theater.  It’s not a lot of fun, selling tickets and cleaning up after messy patrons. You come home smelling of butter and popcorn most nights.  

 

The pay isn’t great but your boss is lenient enough to let your little brother sit in the break room most nights you are working. Its a safe place, warm and light enough for him to sit and focus without being annoyed.  The other employees learned quickly enough to ignore him and go about their night. He reads or does homework.  You check in on him occasionally, see if he needs help with his work while you’re on break.  

 

School came really easy to you, not so easy for your brother.  He seems to make up for it with hard work though, and perseverance.  You wonder where he got that, it wasn’t from your father that’s for sure. You try to hide you financial troubles from your little brother.  Your sister ran away with your father, so at least you don’t have to hide it from her, she was always the shrewd one.  You suspect Raleigh knows something is up, but he does his part and keeps his head down.  Finish high school then worry about the next step in their lives.  

 

You know it like you know your own reflection, you and your brother are meant to be side by side, working together for some greater goal.   _Do you have any clue what that is?_ No, but you’re sure that you and Rals will find it together.  

 

For now you help him with his Chemistry homework, and ignore the fact that you have him come to your work because that way you can save on electricity and heat at the house.  Efficiency is the lesson you teach yourself and your brother.   _Waste nothing, ever_.  When you’ve skinned something to the bone, figure out how you use the bones too.  

 

You thank every lucky star you haven’t seen that at least the house is paid for, it’s just utilities to pay for.  The money from your mother’s life insurance won’t pay for all of it forever.  You consider dropping out of school to pick up more hours, or a second job.  But you know that would be a tipping point for you and your brother.  Its only a few more months, _you can make it_ , if you stay efficient.  

 

Raleigh catches your attention again, you were spacing out.  You apologize and then refocus on the chemistry in front of you.  Got to stay focused.

 

Here and gone again, time is as fluid as water, flowing around you.  

 

You smile at the pretty bartender, raise your glass and thank her.  She smiles and continues serving customers in the busy bar.  You turn your attention back around to the room at large.  You have a great view sitting at the bar of the whole club, the DJ is the only better seat in the house you think.  You spot the small group of PPDC personnel, your brother among them.  He looks so happy, his smile so brilliant. He’s celebrating another birthday.  Its even more exciting in this day and age, with Kaiju at their doorstep.  

 

Raleigh notices you watching, and waves at you, you raise your glass in return.  Drinking half of the contents before setting it back down on the bar top.  You continue to watch the ebb and flow of the dance floor. 

 

A group of girls walks past the PPDC group, a couple of the guys trying to grab their attention.  One guy is bold enough to grab a hand, exchange a few quick words before releasing her again.  You turn your attention back to your drink, exchange a few words with your bar tender, and get another drink.  When you turn back around you see a guy making his way through the crowd, and he looks pissed.  You note that Raleigh’s group is in the center of the floor now, and your brother’s back is to this would be assailant.  Instantly you jump to the conclusion that he is headed towards your brother.     


 

Instinct kicks in and you are making your way into the crowd before you realize you left a mostly full drink.  You are slipping and sliding by people while the other guy is creating an opening in the crowd, angrily forcing his way through.  He gets to your brother just before you do.  You divide the last part of the crowd fast enough to stop the fist that was going for your brother’s face.  The assailant stumbles back, your full force grasping his fist, and your anger hot enough to match that which brought him to this point.  You force yourself between your brother and this guy.  He recovers and throws another punch. 

 

You are ready for it and land your fist in his gut before he makes contact.  The guy goes down, and you support his fall.  Two other guys show up then, must be with guy number one. You let them both know their friend is drunk and should go home.  They look up at you and the group behind you,  they acknowledge that they agree, even if they don’t buy your story.  The two support the attacker and walk him off.  

 

Your brother suggests getting out of this club, your buzz is gone, and you agree.  Finding a quieter place sounds really good now.  

Two bars later, and a significant amount of drink your brother asks you if you have super powers.  You’re drunk enough that you have no idea why he would think that. 

 

 He elaborates, the guy at the club, the one you saw coming and stopped him. _How’d you know?_  You laugh, and tell him you big brother radar was pinging.  He laughs with you at that.  But really you wish you had such a radar, that you could keep your kid brother safe all the time.  

 

You come back into yourself, the fuzziness of the drift clearing from the edges of your mind.  You look over to your right and you see a man, he resembles your drift partner, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin.  But you know without a doubt you’re not seeing Raleigh, he winks at you and mouths something.  You blink and you remember who you are, and Raleigh comes back into focus.

 

He looks concerned, “What’s up Mako?”

 

You try to orient yourself.  “did you keep all those memories?”

 

“Which memories?” He doesn’t seem to know what you’re talking about.

 

“The ones from your brother.” You reply hesitantly.

 

“I don’t know which you’re talking about Mako.” He starts to look more upset, so you let it drop. 

 

“The ones you just showed me?" He looks even more perplexed at that answer.  "Never-mind, shall we finish the debrief and change then?” You change the topic, he seems to relax.  You close your eyes for a moment to decipher what Yancy was trying to tell you just now.  You picture him standing there, and his mouth movements.  Until you think you know what he said.

 

“Mako? you okay?”

 

You smile broadly, having pieced it together. “Yeah, I’m fine. Lets go.” But you pause in front of the right hand Jaeger cradle, after Raleigh has stepped out of the con pod. You whisper “Your welcome, Yancy” to the empty space that was once Gipsy’s right hemisphere.  You can then imagine Yancy smiling at you, you quickly leave before Raleigh becomes suspicious.  No need for him to worry about the parts of his brother that are hidden in him and Gipsy’s memory so deeply he’s not even aware of them.   


 

Its enough that you acknowledge them, and they in turn will help you. 

 


End file.
